


Pink Princess

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lace Panties, Luke in Panties, Luke is dressed like a princess, M/M, Princess Luke, Shameless Smut, Smut, but also filthy, it's kinda cute, lol is that a tag, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoo so this was requested by TheRadioactiveWizard, love ya darling x</p><p>'Muke</p><p>LUKE DRESSED UP LIKE A PRINCESS OOOO</p><p>RIDING MICHAEL YEEEEES'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRadioactiveWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/gifts).



> the title is shitty and i've never written something like this before, but i really did try! i hope you like it x

The thing was, Luke _loved_ pink, and he loved everything about pink. Luke _was_ pink. He was pink panties and cheeks that flushed pink when Michael touched in the right place, he was pink lips than leaned towards a shade of cherry, pink thighs from the marks his boyfriend gave him and his cute little bum that turned pink when the black haired boy smacked it and his cock, with the pink leaking tip.

\---

Luke was lying down on the bed, about five seconds away from begging. He was wearing some of his favorite things; the pretty pink lace panties with the white bow in the middle, his sparkly headband with all the diamonds in it that fit on his wispy blonde hair like a tiara and his pink satin nightdress that had spaghetti straps that always seemed to slip down his pale shoulders and little lacey flowers that ran all along the top of it. He was also wearing his favorite necklace, or collar, as Michael liked to call it. It was made of pink ribbon and silver chain links, and had a heart shaped pendant with the word _princess_ engraved onto it. The dark haired boy had bought it for Luke a while ago, back when they were on tour with the One Direction boys. Luke was surprised it was still intact, it had lasted so many fucking sessions.

“You look so pretty, baby. My pretty princess.” The older boy said as his hands roamed across the younger boy’s lush body, admiring how soft and needy he always was for him. He ran his hands down his creamy thighs, bending down to suck into the delicate skin, leaving little reminders for the next day. Luke mewled softly at the feeling, chewing on his lip and letting his eyes flutter shut, exposing the tiniest bit of sparkly pink eyeshadow that he’d forgotten to remove before an interview they’d had a few hours prior.

Michael smirked at the sounds his boyfriend was making, and continued working between Luke’s thighs, spreading them apart and lifting up the hem of his nightdress so his pretty panties were exposed. He brought his hand to the pink lace, palming the area agonizingly slowly, feeling a wet spot start to form at the front.

“Already leaking so much for daddy, huh princess?” Luke whimpered at Michael’s words, squirming as the older boy slid his hand down the lace of his panties, stroking slightly. “Does that feel good princess? Hmm? Tell me how good it feels.” The younger boy parted his lips as he moaned loudly, his breath becoming shallower.

“F-feels so good, daddy! Please just do something…” His words trailed off into a soft whine when Michael pulled down the panties harshly, throwing them somewhere off the side of the bed. He spread Luke’s legs apart a little more, exposing his tight hole, tiny and pink. He moved his head down between the blonde’s slim thighs, bringing his tongue to his opening. He licked slowly and teasingly, reveling in his boyfriend’s desperate whimpers, resting the urge to just to fuck his ripe body into the mattress.

He licked around Luke’s hole, moving the flat of his tongue along the puckered muscle. He squeezed the younger boy’s thighs, keeping them spread apart. He slurped loudly, making a mess with his spit. He needed the blonde boy to be wet enough for what was going to come next.

“Mmm…you taste so good princess. Such a sweet little ass.” He praised, slipping his tongue in slightly and prodding at his velvety walls, loving the way Luke clenched around him, loving that his princess was so sensitive. The blue eyed boy’s ass was dripping with saliva now, and Michael seemed satisfied, so he brought a finger to his hole, rubbing the area for a bit, teasing a little more and pushing it in slowly. “Fuck Lukey, you’re so tight. You think my cock will fit in there?” Luke moaned loudly, hips bucking up and cheeks flushing.

“Ohh..that feels so good daddy! More please!” Michael smirked to himself before adding another finger, pumping fast and deep, hitting that bundle of nerves that made the blonde boy go crazy, causing him to moan and writhe; the fabric of the nightdress starting to chafe.

Michael’s cock got harder at how needy his boyfriend was being, heavy against his stomach and dripping. He quickly added a third finger and Luke let out a particularly high-pitched whimper. He was practically seeing stars already, and Michael hadn’t even entered him let. He pulled his fingers out harshly and wiped them on the hem of Luke’s pretty dress. He pulled the blonde boy up on his knees and pushed back his sweaty fringe, making sure not to move his princesses’ tiara.

“Suck me off baby, let daddy fuck your pretty mouth.” The black haired boy growled, pushing Luke’s soft, pink lips apart and sliding his aching length in. The blonde boy licked a hot stripe along Michael’s cock and stopped at the tip to kitten lick at the head. The older boy shuddered at the motion. “Stop that princess, no teasing. You know better than that.” Luke giggled softly and placed a kiss on Michael’s thigh.

“’M sorry for being naughty, daddy.” He said innocently, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth. He took Michael’s dick down his throat again, gagging a little. His mouth was far too small for his boyfriend’s thick cock, but he wanted to please his daddy. So he took it in, bobbing his head up and down, moaning all the while, the sound of Michael fucking Luke’s throat making obscene, wet noises. His jaw was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. The older boy tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, pushing him down slightly. He made sure he wasn’t too rough though. He didn’t want to hurt his princess.

The blonde boy looked up at Michael with begging, watery-blue eyes. He moaned softly around the older boy’s cock, hollowing his cheeks. Michael was sort of impressed. How Luke could handle taking so much cock, barely coming up for air, he would never know. He felt heat start to pool down below, and he knew he’d cum soon if this continued, and he didn’t want to cum without fucking Luke like he deserved.

“Stop, baby. That’s enough now.” He said as he pulled the younger boy off gently, some spit dripping on the already ruined bedsheets. He’d have to change them, knowing Luke wouldn’t mind at all. They weren’t the pink ones he liked.

“Why’d you stop, daddy? Was it not good?” He squeaked softly, the beginnings of tears starting to form in his eyes at the thought of not being good for his daddy. Michael looked down at him with admiration and peppered kisses on his cheeks, catching the tears. Luke was a fragile little thing, needed constant affection and reassurance.

“No, princess it was so good. I just wanna fuck you now, is that okay honey?” He said fondly, rubbing the blonde boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. Luke nodded eagerly and got on his hands and knees, looking back at Michael for approval, who shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, baby, I want you to ride me. I wanna see your face when you cum. God, you look so fucking cute when you cum, moaning and whimpering all pretty for me.” The blue-eyed boy keened at Michael’s words and he spit into his hand and wrapped it around the older boy’s cock. He pumped it a few times, getting it wet enough. He crawled closer to his boyfriend, pushing up his nightdress slightly and lowering himself down the black haired boy’s length.

“Oh…oh fuck…” He said breathlessly, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in a silent moan. He gave himself some time to adjust, letting Michael stretch him out. Once he was opened enough, he started to bounce slowly up and down on the older boy’s cock, savoring the feelings that pulsed through his body as he rode his boyfriend’s dick. “D-daddy! You feel so big!” He whimpered, his cock laying flat against his tummy and staining his pretty nightdress with precum.

“Fuck…you’re so tight for me, princess. You feel so fucking good.” Michael groaned as he grabbed onto Luke’s slender hips, forcing him up and down, hitting his spot hard. The blonde boy whimpered prettily and grabbed onto Michael’s shoulder for support. The older boy smirked and gave his boyfriend’s hip a gentle squeeze before bucking his hips furiously, the sound of flesh slapping hitting the room. Luke whined loudly and leaned back, letting Michael do all the work. He was a mess. His mouth swollen and slick with spit, his haired tangled and sweaty, his princess tiara lopsided. He almost screamed when Michael hit his spot with a particularly hard thrust.

“Right there, daddy! Right there, please don’t stop I’m so close!” He babbled, surprised he could even form a sentence by now. Michael smirked and bucked into him harder and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock. It only took a few tugs before Luke was cumming all over his night dress and Michael’s chest. The older boy thrusted into him faster, more sloppily. He was getting close too. Luke’s body went limp with overstimulation and let the black haired boy use his hole. He was going to be so sore tomorrow.

“Fuck, princess! I’m gonna-” He was cut off by the sound of his own moan, deep and loud as he exploded into his boyfriend, filling him up with the warm liquid, letting it drip down his thighs. He gave Luke a chaste kiss on the forehead before pulling his tiara off, being careful not to pull any of his hair with it and slipping off the soiled night dress gently. He leaned over the bed, picking up the lacy panties and wiping the cum from Luke’s hole first, then wiping off his own chest. Michael smiled fondly at his boyfriend, wondering what he did to deserve someone so perfect.

“I love you, princess.” He said sweetly, reveling in the adorable giggle the blonde boy gave him.

“Love you too, Mikey-Cliff.” He replied sleepily, resting his head on the older boy’s soft tummy and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so hopefully this wasn't shit and i hope i filled your request well :)
> 
> feedback much appreciated x


End file.
